


Swapping Sides

by Mallowleaf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, The Avengers are Not Amused, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Manhattan, all Loki thought about was revenge. And finally he got his chance. But the spell he cast went wrong. Instead of bringing pain and suffering to the Avengers, the spell swapped their genders. But they can't change back until they confront Loki. And the god of mischief isn't so easily found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Tony woke up with his head buried in his pillow. He was honestly quite unsure on how he hasn't managed to suffocate himself during the night, as most of his sleeping activities occurred on his back and he wasn’t used to inhaling his pillow. 

And now that he was thinking about it, he felt sore all over and he had the most ungodly taste in his mouth. It had to be something he ate. Pushing himself out of the warm bed, Tony stumbled towards the bathroom. He nearly impaled himself on the screwdriver he’d thrown on the floor last night - twice. Thank God Pepper didn't see that; she would’ve never let him forget it. 

Flipping on the lights, Tony shoved his toothbrush in his mouth and positioned himself in the mirror. And almost choked to death on it. Because the person standing in the mirror looking back at Tony was not him. In fact, the person looking back at him in horror was of the opposite gender. 

A woman with dark brown eyes and brown hair cut in a spiky pixie cut stood in front of him in the mirror, her clothes hanging loosely off her feminine figure. Her face held an expression of shock on it, as if seeing Tony was something she hadn’t expected. 

Trying not to panic, Tony looked down at himself, hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him (or something of that manner). But to his complete disappointment, he discovered his mind wasn't playing a clever trick on him or anything. No, he had completely turned into the opposite gender seemingly overnight. 

So Tony decided to do something that was appropriate in situations like this. He screamed.

Tony screamed until he was out of breath and nearly ready to faint from lack of oxygen. Tony knew that screaming would get him nowhere, but he was sure as hell going to try.

With a loud bang, a person - a woman to be more exact - stumbled into the bathroom, her hand on her head where she slammed into the door. Her blonde hair bedraggled and she looked like she just woke up from a hundred year slumber. 

“Who are you?” Tony asked loudly, squinting at the person opposite him. He didn’t remember any blondes in his building (besides Pepper of course) but he was still half asleep and still freaked out about what was happening, so forgive him if anything slipped his mind.

“I could ask the same for you.” The girl said threatenly. Which failed quite honestly. Threatening someone in fuzzy pants and a tank top never worked. If Tony hadn’t been so horrified, he would’ve laughed. 

Again Tony heard footsteps outside the bathroom. Was this what his room was fated to be? A stomping ground for misfits? Tony wondered if he should jump out a window now, or wait for later. 

“It happened to you guys too?” A sleepy voice asked. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes poked her head and half of her body around the blonde. But Tony was more focused on the brunette’s arm. It was metal with a red star painted on it.

“Bucky?” Tony screeched, his voice rising several octaves. He cursed himself.

“Tony, I assume.” Bucky said in the same tone as before. He was looking down at the arc reactor faintly glowing blue in Tony’s chest.

“So, who's -” Tony began, motioning to the blonde who was looking a bit shell-shocked. 

“Steve.”

“I would've got it eventually.” Tony said defensively, feeling stupid that he didn't get it sooner. 

Bucky nodded his head at Tony before withdrawing himself from the bathroom. Running his hands through his slightly longer (but not by much) hair, Tony concluded that he would never understand James Barnes.

Looking over at the now feminine Steve, who looked like he was trying not to throw up, Tony noticed his skin was a bit ashen and was muttering curses in Gaelic under his breath. Patting Steve on the shoulder -Tony had already come to terms with being the other gender;what could be so bad about being a girl - he wondered if the rest of the team had suffered the same fate as the three of them. 

A loud, deep scream followed by several Russian curses answered his question.

Tony covered his face. This was going to be a long day. 

____________

Crouching on the loveseat in the center of the living room, Tony took in the damage.

Natasha had completely changed. Her face had developed sharp cheekbones, her carroty hair (not that Tony would ever describe it that way to her) was cropped close to her skull and she was more muscular. Her clothes seemed tighter than normal and her face held a look that dared anyone to comment on her current position. 

Clint looked torn between being enthusiastic and horrified. His brown hair had been extended into a tight bob and his clothes hung loosely off him. A smile danced across his face. He was definitely more enthusiastic, Tony decided. 

Bruce seemed to be taking his whole situation pretty well. He managed to tie his long dark hair back, find clothes that actually fit him and even managed to balance his glasses on his thin face. Of course, if he wasn’t calm, the Hulk would make an appearance. And nobody wanted to see if the Hulk changed gender as well. 

Thor was nowhere to be seen, the bastard. He was probably hiding somewhere in Asgard. 

Pepper bustled over to the elevator with her suitcases packed to the brim, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. She’d been planning on leaving next week for a business trip to D.C, but she had decided to change her plans and leave today. Or, as she had phrased it, “as soon as possible.” 

Tony had tried everything he could do to prevent her from leaving. He had gone as far as trying to tackled her when she attempted to leave her room, but all that had produced was a painful lump on his head and a bruise on his ribs. 

When asked why she was leaving, Pepper stated that she had no intention of changing her gender like the rest of them, and wasn’t going to hang around in case it happened to her. Which, when Tony thought about it, was a pretty stupid idea. But he kept his mouth shut and sadly watched as Pepper disappeared. 

Pacing back and forth, Natasha was eyeing the rest of the Avengers with a look that one would give a ticking time bomb. Tony felt a bit insecure, sitting there with his too loose clothes and his chin on his knees. But Tony knew that nothing could go wrong as long as they didn’t panic. 

Clint, who had been admiring himself in the reflection of the refrigerator, suddenly doubled up. He pressed his arms around his midsection. Everyone turned and stared at him in horror as Clint staggered and fell face first on the couch. 

“Ifinkmytomachistillingem.” Clint garbled with his head buried two inches deep in a pillow. 

“Speak up.” Natasha said without empathy. “We can’t understand you.” 

“I think my stomach is trying to kill me.” Clint snapped, raising his head to stare at Natasha. 

A small smile curved across Natasha’s face. “No way.” She said, sound gleeful. “There’s no way.” 

“WHAT?!” Clint yelled, his face curled up in pain as he rolled to the floor. 

“You’re on your period.” 

A silence dropped over the room. Clint stopped rolling when he was at Natasha’s feet. “You’re joking.” He said, but his voice filled with doubt.

Everyone watched the pair as they engaged in a staring match. Then Clint launched himself to his feet, apparently not wanting to risk it,, and ran out of the room. Natasha followed him with a self satisfied look. 

The room remained quiet after they left. It was in Tony’s professional opinion that all their days were numbered and anyone could be next.


	2. Chapter Two

Loki sat on the upholstered booth, halfway hidden in the shadows. He'd taken temporary refuge in a hole in the wall named “Gary's Point”. He wasn’t to worried about being spotted; he’d thrown up a glamour around him that only few humans could see through. 

Loki shifted in the small booth. The short sleeve green shirt and jeans he was wearing are uncomfortable tight in some places and loose in others. He'd had no time to swap his prison robes for his normal wear, but he was going to change of these torture devices as soon as he could. 

But he glad to be free, even if it meant dealing with Midgardian clothes. 

Loki had finally escaped prison after many days and nights filled with planning. He couldn't tell you how long he'd been stuck in there, but it had been certainly awhile; at least three months, if he had to make an estimate. But the fools had let their guard down after the second month. They had placed his scepter in a museum and left him to rot under the city of Asgard. 

It'd been easy after that. A few well-chosen words, a flick of his wrist and he was free to unleash all the anger he'd been holding back since the Battle of Manhattan that seemed almost like forever ago. 

And it was just a small spell. It would just strike down the Avengers where they stood, dealing them pain and strife where they stood. And that was all Loki wanted. Revenge and then he would disappear. 

But, of course, his so called "brother" Thor Odinson had gotten in his way yet again when Loki was halfway through his incantation. He'd burst through the doors followed by several guards, yelling something about honor and nonsense like that. Loki was not proud to say he was startled and choked on his words, letting the wrong words out. 

At first, Loki was terrified that the wrong combination of words would affect him as well as everyone else in the room. But when the blue light flashed from the top if the scepter, only Thor was affected. 

Loki watched in fascinated eyes as Thor’s face changed, growing more feminine. Loki didn't stick around for long; he knew that as soon as the guards came to their senses he would be back in his cell before he could say: “This is all just a misunderstanding.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Loki drew his gaze to the view outside the window. The streets were practically empty except for the occasional drunkard. That is, until someone fell out of the sky.

The figure had its back to Loki, but he knew right away that it was Thor, even if he was less muscular and slimmer than before. But Loki grew up with Thor and knew him well. Also, the fact that the figure was holding Mjolnir gave it away.

Thor shot up into the air and disappeared into the sky. Loki got up and stretched. He'd been sitting down for a long time and welcomed the opportunity to walk around. The coincidence of Loki seeing Thor didn't bother the god of mischief. Quite the opposite, in fact; it meant the universe still liked him. 

The outdoor air was cool against Loki’s skin. He turned his green to Avengers tower, taller than any other building and lit up like a Christmas tree. He has his next target.

________

Clint has returned to the couch, armed with a beer and pint of vanilla ice cream. Everyone watched as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, waiting for him to exploded in a shower of blood and guts. 

Everyone except Natasha and Bucky. Natasha looked delighted at of events. She had periods all her life and watching someone else suffer other than herself probably felt like a nice turn of events. Bucky just didn't care.

Tony, for his part, had raised Pepper’s closet for clothes that actually fit him. The one good thing about Pepper leaving was that she wouldn't tell at him. 

Tony had also gotten clothes for Steve, who seemed to be a bit more used to his new body. At least he'd stop muttering in Gaelic. Tony had also resisted the urge to jump out the fifteen-story window. Barely.

But in all seriousness, everyone had been getting calmer about their situation, which was definitely a good thing. It would help them focus on fixing it.

At that moment, something crashed through the window and sent glass flying everywhere. Everyone hit the deck, with Natasha shielding Clint from the glass. But Tony wasn't quick enough; a shard cut his cheek and brought blood. 

As soon as the glass stopped flying, Tony slowly stood and stared at the gaping hole in the window and glass littered on the ground. He was so dead.

“Thor?” Bruce asked, staring at the figure crouched on the floor.

Tony could see why Bruce would think that. The figure (undoubtedly a girl) was dressed in Thor’s usual outfit and was even clutching Mjolnir. But Tony's motto was “you can never be too careful.”

“When have you ever said that?” Clint asked with the spoon still in his mouth. Tony flushed, realizing he said that out loud. 

“It happened to you as well, I see.” The feminine Thor staggered to his feet. “Although how Loki got to you is beyond my comprehension.”

“Wait. Are you saying Loki did this?” Natasha asked, her voice pure ice. “I thought he was in prison.”

“He escaped.” Thor said simply.

“How did he escape?” Tony asked in disbelief. “You said he was in the most secure part of Asgard!”

“I was.” 

The team turned at the sound of a smooth voice they thought they would never hear again. Loki stood in front of the elevator, a smirk of his face.

“Hello again, Avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its another chapter! I plan on updating every Sunday (or Monday, whatever works out). I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first AO3 work and I'm pretty excited. I plan to keep the pronouns the same as before (such as Tony = he, Natasha = she) because I feel if I change them it will be pretty confusing. I am working on the next chapter right now and update as soon as I can. I you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask me!


End file.
